


Paper Thin

by BustyWritesStuff



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 17:35:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4271997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BustyWritesStuff/pseuds/BustyWritesStuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off a Prompt on Tumblr.</p><p>A fluffy one-shot in which Lisa, being the amazing girlfriend that she is, comforts an upset Cisco during his time of need. Shame Lisa's idea of 'comfort' has it's own meaning, and disastrous results.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paper Thin

Cisco sat on the steps outside his family home with his elbows balanced on his knees and his chin rested comfortably in his hands. Even after their emotional breakthrough way back when Lenny had kidnapped them things between the brothers had been as tense as ever. Cisco hadn’t even been at this damn party for 30 minutes and already he felt like he wanted to do one of two things;

One: He wanted to kill Dante in a way that would make the ‘Hostel’ movies jealous of his creativity.

or

Two: He wanted to slink away from the embarrassment of this stupid little party and just have a good old fashioned pity party for himself. Y'know, tears, ranting, the whole bit.

Eventually deciding that murder wasn’t exactly the sort of stuff a budding hero should add to his repertoire (or something Barry and Caitlin would be all to happy with if he were to be honest), Cisco had settled on the pity party. So here he was, sitting on the steps outside his family home feeling like a prized fool while crying away to himself like a baby. Not exactly all that becoming of a budding hero either, but at the very least this sort of crap did make up for a pretty damn interesting and equally tragic back-story.

 

Just as he felt another wave of emotion overcoming him he heard the light clacking of heels across laminate from within the house. Feverishly wiping the sleeves of his hoody over his eyes to try and mask his tears Cisco jumped when the front door opened behind him and then let out a relived sigh when he saw who it was.

“So, Dante’s still an unsufferable prick isn’t he?” Lisa said playfully as she sat down on the steps next to Cisco, a warm smile on her face as she rested her head down gently on her boyfriends shoulder. “Never thought I’d say it, but he really is the exception to the ‘Smart is Sexy’ rule.”

“He’s also about to be the exception to my ‘No Killing’ rule if he keeps it up.” Cisco muttered darkly, his body tense regardless of the attention the brunette next to him was paying him.

“Oh, how menacing of you Mr. Ramone! Is it wrong that I find that kind of talk hot?” Lisa asked as she continued to lean into her boyfriends side.

“A little.” Cisco chuckled as he finally sat up straight and wrapped one of his now free arms around Lisa’s shoulder.

“Oh Cisco, your honesty is refreshing… and oddly aggravating.” Lisa snapped, although the giggle that followed closely behind betrayed her ice tone.

“So I’ve been told.” Cisco added contently as he tipped his head over to the side to rest against Lisa’s.

 

For a few more silent moments the pair continued to sit together before from inside the house they head the beginning of what sounded like a commotion. Immediately sitting up in her spot, Lisa’s eyes widened and a wicked grin found its way onto her face.

“Oh yeah, I forgot. Honey, that’s our queue to leave.” Lisa said sweetly as she clamped her hand down tightly on Cisco’s wrist and stood up, dragging him up onto his feet too.

“Oh no, Lisa, what did you do?” Cisco accused as he followed on after Lisa, putting up no resistance as he was forced down the garden path and out towards the pavement.

“Cisco, the fact you always assume i’ve done something wrong is genuinely upsetting. Don’t you trust me?” Lisa pouted, batting her eyelids and doing her best to sell her innocence. Shame Cisco wasn’t buying it.

 

Before Cisco had time to give a witty reply however, the front doors to his house burst open again and an incredibly angry Dante stood in the doorway, covered from head to toe in a paper-thin layer of the shining gold substance that exclusively came from Lisa’s trademark weapon.

“Aw Lis, y'didn’t…” Cisco started before the gold false-idol standing in the doorway to the house managed to a point a heavy arm in the pairs general direction with his eyes wide and wild and a possessed looking scowl across his sparkling and smooth features.

“CISCO! LISA! GET YOUR ASSES BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!” Dante roared furious as he pathetically attempted to stumble after the couple, the solid gold encasing the front of his frame severely hindering his movements to more of a waddle than anything else.

 

Out on the pavement, Lisa cackled wildly and gripped Cisco’s wrist tighter as begun rocketing down the street, dragging her long-suffering yet also cackling boyfriend closely behind her.

“Oh my god Lisa! You’re unbelievable!” Cisco cackled as he continued on after his girlfriend as fast as his feet would carry him. Just a foot or two ahead of him, Lisa giggled aloud and continued on down the pavement and towards her car, not bothering to look over her shoulder to see if their pursuer was gaining on them or not.

“Pfft! Don’t start hun, you know you love it when i’m bad!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you could leave Kudos/Feedback then that'd be greatly appreciated. It's such a cliche, but a little support really does go a long way.
> 
> My Tumblr is still TheBustyStClair.tumblr.com so feel free to leave me a message there if you'd prefer.


End file.
